Pokemon Johto Tournament
by Phenix68754
Summary: Ash left his friends after they betrayed him. Now 8 years later Ash is ask to compete in the pokemon Johto Master Tournament. Will Ash be able to win the tournament? Will he be able to face his friends? Read the story and Find Out. AshxSerenaxDawn SatoSereHika
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's DarkFusion68. I've been reading a lot of pokemon fannfictions lately and I decided to try to do one. Please tell me if I made a mistake or if something didnt make sense. Ok without further delay lets start this fanfic.

* * *

Somewhere on a island near Johto

"Pikachu pika" said a yellow mouse.

"Yeah Pikachu it sure has been a long time... 8 years now now I think" said a raven hair young man.

"Pika pika" pikachu nodes.

The raven hair man pulls out a letter out of his pocket that says "To Ash Ketchum". Ash the opens up the letter to read it again.

Dear Pokemon Trainer

You have been invited to participate in the Johto Master Tournament because of your pokemon trainer achievements. You are to arrive in Johto in a few days to participate in the league that is going to have the best trainers and all of the champion's and gym leaders around the world. We hope you join in this event.

Ash continues to look through the letter and sees the ps at the bottom.

Ash you really don't know how hard it is to find you. It took all of my sources, and plenty of bribes to track you down. I don't know why you disappeared and honestly I really dont want to know. Maybe we should drink and then you can tell me haha. Hope you come Ash we could use some skill in this tournament.

Sign Mr Goodshow.

Ash finishes up on reading the letter and looks at Pikachu. "So Pikachu think we should go we already know 'they' are going to be there?"

"pika pikachu pika!" (Yeah lets go kick show them what we're made of) Pikachu shouts in his agreement.

Ash then smiles and says "Yeah lets go show them were going to be the very best trainer and pokemon alive!" "Come on out Charizard!" Ash throws the pokeball and pops out a dragon look alike pokemon.

"Char!" Charizard shoots a flame out of its mouth ready to listen to Ash.

Ash looks at looks at Charizard and remembers when he was a little Charmander then says "Charizard you ready to fight in another tournament after all of these years?"

"Char!" Charizard then shoots out a even bigger blast out of its mouth.

"Ok then Charizard can you fly us to Johto?" Wondering if he even can.

Charizard then nods and lowers itself so Ash can climb on.

Ash then climbs on to Charizard and then shouts "Johto look out because we're going to take you by storm! Lets get this on the road Charizard!"

Charizard takes of at its masters command and moves like a speeding race car.

Ash managing to hold on "Man looks like training nonstop did wonders for you buddy."

In pallet town kanto

A short 5'2 boy with glasses "Hey everybody I just got a invite from Mr Goodshow to join in the Johto Master Tournament!" As he ran to a group of people consisting of May, Brock, Dawn, Serena, Paul, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Gary, Misty, Tracey, Iris, Delia, and Professor Oak.

"Way to go max!" Almost everyone said

Misty then said "Think you can win against us?"

Max then stated smiling "Man if that loser can win against all of you I'm pretty sure I can!"

Paul then retorted "He only won because of luck, not like he lasted much after that anyway.."

"Yeah haha its not like that loser can do it twice anyway!" Gary said agree with paul.

Max, Gary, and Paul continued to argue while the somewhat or not somewhat started to talk.

"We're sorry misses Ketchum that our friends are saying this about your deceased son" Said Serena while putting her head down.

May then stated "Yeah I'm sorry about my brother" while trying to contain her inner laughter because she knew what her brother said was true.

Delia not seeing Mays trying to contain her laughter says "Its ok May, Serana." She says smiling.

Dawn starts thinking about Ash and her crush on him or her was crush on him.

Brock then says to everyone "Ok guys we should start to get a move on to Johto because the majority of us needs to get ready for the tournament. We will be leaving tomorrow morning.

After a few hours of flying Ash arrives in Johto

Ash looks at the region "Well everybody we are finally here. Lets win us a tournament."

* * *

Hey guys did you enjoy the first chapter I had a joy writing this hope you did reading this. I'll try to update in a few days and I'm going to actually finish this unlike other fanfics that do that but we still love them though :). See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I know this sooner then I said this chapter is going to be what I thought of when I was sitting on my computer chair in front of my Xbox playing Destiny. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Flash Back 8 Years Ago

Few miles from Pallet Town

Ash Ketchum was on his way home after his lost in the Kalos League along with Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. He manage to get third place after his unfortunate lost against some trainer.

"Sorry you only manage to third place this time Ash" Serena said with nervousness in her voice hoping not to upset her friend/crush that much more the already is.

Ash turned to her "It's ok Serena I'm starting to get used to it... We'll win next time right buddy" He said while petting Pikachu.

"Cha!" Pikachu said while rubbing his head against Ash.

They walk for another couple miles or so until Ash saw his house and then pulled a Ash and started to take off running.

Ash shouted back at his friends "Race you guys to my house!"

"Ash wait up!" Serena started to take off running as well.

Clemont the pouted saying "Why is so much running when it involves Ash!'

Bonnie then stated to her unfit brother "Come on big bro women don't like slow men" she said giggling while running off to Ash and Serena.

"Bonnie not you too and I'm not slow.. Wait up!"

After a few minutes of running they all made it to Ash's house with Ash waiting on them. They were all heavy breathing expectantly Clemont. Ash started to knock on his door then his mom came and opened the door.

"Ash!" She grab Ash and pulled them into a hug saying "When did you get back? You know you could have called."

"Yeah I know mom, I just wanted to surprise you haha" He said smiling. He then turned to his friends "Clemont, Serena, Bonnie I want you to meet my mom, and mom these are my friends I traveled with through Kalos with."

"Nice to meet you all, I thank for taking care of my son through your journey with him." Delia said smiling.

"He made traveling so much more fun through Kalos then it would have been traveling alone." Said Serena smiling.

"Yeah it so fun right Clemont!" Shouted Bonnie.

"Yeah it was" Said Clemont.

Delia then turned to her son saying "Oh Ash all of your friends are here that you traveled with. They are in the living room why don't you speak with them, I need to speak with your friends from Kalos."

"Uh ok..." Ash said not sure what to say to his mom.

After Ash left to talk to his old time friends. After he was out of sight Delia turned to Ash's group from Kalos "I know so Ash lost another League huh?

Clemont spoke up "Yeah he lost he manage to get third place though."

After a few moments of silence Serena then decided to break the silence "So what did you need to speak to us about Ms Ketchum?"

"I need your guys help in helping me to convince Ash he needs to stop being a trainer and find another career for his life. Please I know I just met you all and you think highly of Ash but I want to do whats best for Ash please help me."

After a couple of minutes of silence Clemont spoke up first again "Yeah I'll help you, you are his mom after all if you think this is what's best for him then who am I to judge".

Serena not thinking clearly stated "Yeah I will help."

Bonnie just agreed with what her brother saying "Yeah big bros right."

Delia then hugged them all saying "Thank you, thank you."

After a few more minutes Ash's Kalos group and friends and mom stood around him with his mom speaking first "Ash honey I know you love Pokemon training and all but we all think it is best if you just stop being a Pokemon trainer and find a different career for life."

"Yeah Ash I'm starting to get embarrassed telling people that you were my mentor on Pokemon and battling." said May

"Ashy boy I'm sorry to say this but every time you get far your just going to lose. You just need to accept that's there better trainers then you and do what I did and drop the Pokemon Trainer life." stated Gary

"And what my sister said I don't even want you to even be my Idol even more now because I'm sure even I could be better then you if I tried." Said Max proudly

Brock then said "Ash I traveled with you through four regions with you losing each time. And you lost your fifth region to a novice and then Kalos with no rivals this time. Sorry Ash but you should really consider to stop Pokemon training."

Iris just plainly stated "Your just a kid stop competing."

Cilan then stated "Your flavor isn't what everybody or even I thought it is."

Misty then said "Ash please Ash just stop training all together to many regions this is your six time now."

Clemont and Bonnie said "Ash just with your mom shes doing what she thinks is best for you."

Dawn and Serena just kept quite because they weren't really sure why they even agreed to upset there crush even more.

Ash just stared at them and tears just started to flow down his checks because he knew they were serious and they weren't playing around. Ash then started mumbling something and ran out of his house with his bag and Pikachu on his shoulder still shocked with what his friends who would be nothing without Ash just said what they just said.

Ash was running through the woods when a lighting strike hit the tree next to him which caused Ash to fall and drop his bag. When Ash manage to see what was going on around him he notice the fire and ran away somewhere far into the forest. Away from Pallet with Pikachu and his other 6 Pokemon with him from Kalos.

Few moments ago

Ash's friends decided to not go after him so they can go let him cool down.

2 days later

Officer Jenny came to Ash's house a few days later with a burnt bag in her hands. After Jenny handed saying this bag belong to Ash Ketchum and there's nothing left but that bag. Delia broke down into tears and so did some of his others friends but some stayed silent in disbelief in what Jenny. Even Brock didn't even try to flirt with Jenny after that. They all believed that Ash was now dead and goon.

1 week later

Ash manage to smuggle his Pokemon out of Oaks Ranch and manage to hack into the Pokedex to delete the number of Pokemon he is able to hold to where he was able to hold as many Pokemon as he wanted to hold on him. All of his Pokemon decided to stay with him after he told them what happen.

"Such a nasty memory" Said Ash as he stared at the Master Tournament

* * *

Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Don't forget to R&amp;R and Spread the word. Until next time look foreword to chapter 3. DarkFusion68 signing off


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry if my chapters are a bit rushed as I said I'm not much of a writer. But I thank all of the people for pointing out that I'm rushing it a little. Ok lets get this clear this story romance is between Ash, Serena, and Dawn. I have seen a few reviews asking what is the romance so I'm just making this clear. Ok well now on to the story.

* * *

Our Hero Ash Ketchum has arrived at the Johto Master Tournament.

"Well Pikachu. Lets go get us a room so we can go decide who's going to be in our team." Said Ash looking at Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Pika." said Pikachu.

Ash walks into a near by Pokemon center and heads for the front desk and spots Nurse Joy.

"Hey Nurse Joy. Can you give me a room and take a look at my Pokemon please." Ash said smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry this is only for the tournament contenders." Nurse Joy said while looking at the trainer.

"Well it seems I'm still in luck cause I'm a contender here's my invitation." Ash said handing her his Invitation

After Nurse Joy looks at the invitation a blush appears on her face as a sign of embarrassment. "Oh I'm very sorry. Please excuses my mistake."

Ash looks at her with a nervous smile and say's "No problem Nurse Joy here's my Pokedex and Pokeballs.

Nurse Joy take's his Pokeballs and give them Chansey and take's his Pokedex and run it through the system. Much to her surprise the name of the owner of the Pokedex caused her to jump back a couple feet, looking back at Ash and his identification card on the screen.

Ash look's at Nurse Joy not sure what to say starts to speak "Nurse Jo..." Ash didn't get a chance to finish his sentence cause he is cut off by Nurse Joy.

"We.. Everyone in every region thought... How are you a live As..." This time it was Nurse Joy's turn to get cut off cause Ash put is hand to Nurse Joy's mouth.

Ash look at Nurse Joy with a don't ask look and she quickly got the hint. "I'll tell you about it some other time Nurse Joy. But for the mean time can you not tell anyone I'm here, I want it to be a surprise but I'm not sure when I want to revile it though." He said while smiling.

"Ok Ash I got your back but know as soon as you revile it I'm going to revile that your hear to everyone that pops in this center. Here's your room key its number 24." Nurse Joy said with a sly smile.

Ash be withered by her look could only look nervous and say "Yeah ok, I'll be back later."

Ash left the Pokemon center with Pikachu on his shoulder and went into a forest to look at his Pokedex to determine his Pokemon for the tournament.

"Ok lets see who I'm going to choose. They are all powerful! Hmm Pikachu your number, Number 2 will be Charizard, Number 3 Sceptile, Number 4 Typhlosion, Number 5 Dewott, and Number 6 hmm all what the heck number 6 is Garchomp.

After Ash decided his Pokemon for the Tournament he decided to go to the opening ceremony where it was going to welcome all of the trainers and gym leaders and champions from each region. Ash was on his way to the stadium until a certain old man recognize him and shouted out to him.

"Ash is that you?" Ash turned around to see Mr Good ol Goodshow standing right behind him.

"Well well Mr Goodshow how has it been?" Ash hold out his hand for a handshake.

Mr Goodshow took the handshank but then pulled Ash into a hug "It's been quite good my boy. I'm just happy that this tournament will have some talent in it this time cause it was boring watching those trainers. They didn't have the same drive as you Ash."

Ash could swear he heard Mr Goodshow cry a little. "Well I'm back Mr Goodshow and I'm ready to win." Ash said proudly

Mr Goodshow release his hug on Ash and smiled then said "That's quite good to hear Ash my boy, say you wouldn't mind joining me and the champions on the stage?"

Ash not sure what to say said "Yeah I'll join you guys on the stage."

Mr Goodshow almost jump with joy and said "Ok lets get a move on then the ceremony is going start soon." Mr Goodshow took Ash's hand and started to take off running into the stadium. Little did Ash know this would be his undoing.

When Ash got on the stage he saw Lance Champion of Kanto, Wallace Champion of Hoenn, Cynthia Champion of Sinnoh, Alder Champion of Unova, and Diantha Champion of Kalos

They all ask Ash who he was or what he was doing there but Mr Goodshow stop them from asking saying that all will be explained in a moment. Which Ash wasn't sure if he like the sound of that but he just ignored it following Mr Goodshow to the stage.

After every trainer settled down Mr Goodshow started to do his speech. "Welcome to the Johto Master Tournament! I happy that you all made it here safe and sound now lets begin introductions! Here are Lance Champion of Kanto, Wallace Champion of Hoenn, Cynthia Champion of Sinnoh, Alder Champion of Unova, and Diantha Champion of Kalos!" Now you must be wondering who is the person right next to me is?"

Ash started to notice what Mr Goodshow was saying "(Wait he isn't?)"

"The One The Only Ash Ketchum!" Said Mr GoodShow Smiling.

"ASH!" Ash could here his name being shout out by some people he couldn't identify the people until he saw them... His Friends and Family


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a all out war with strep throat that I get this time of year but I feel better enough to do this chapter. And to let all of you guys know now this story is going to focus mainly around Ash so there won't be any side tracking really. Ok let the chapter BEGIN!

* * *

"ASH!" Ash could here his name being shout out by some people he couldn't identify the people until he saw them... His old Friends and Family

"Shit." Ash said as he saw them running towards the stage, he then turned to Pikachu and said "Pikachu think we should face them?"

Pikachu looks at him stunned at why Ash was leaving it up to him to face his old friends and rivals. Pikachu thought for a second and nodded for him to go face them.

Ash waited for them to come up to the bottom of the stage. They were all here Delia, Gary, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena. Delia still look the same but a little older, Gary was now wearing glass and a lab coat, Misty's pony tail was longer but here out was the same as before, Brock hair was a little shorter and his outfit was now a doctor's coat, May's bandanna was white but it had a white pokeball symbol on it and everyting that was red on her outfit when she was in Hooen was now white, Max was a little taller but still shorter then everyone else and still wearing glasses, Dawn was wearing her same beanie but outfit change a little but still the same, Iris still look like Iris, Cilan still look like a butler, Clemont was still wearing a engineer outfit but with contacts, Boonie now had on a skirt but still short. Serena look like the Serena that Ash traveled with in Kalos but her hair was a little bit more longer. Ash took note how cute Dawn and Serena were now.

They all stared at Ash, Ash had on his original hat and his Kanto clothing but instead of blue it was red, his gloves was was the same, his pants were a darker blue and his shoes were black and red, and his hair was a little bit more longer. Dawn and Serena were almost drooling on how sexy had become in 8 years.

After a minute of starring at each other they started to bomb him with questions like were have you been for the past 8 years, or are you really Ash. Mr Goodshow finally decided to intervene. "Ok that is a enough!" after hearing Mr Goodshow scream they all quiet down and Mr Goodshow turned to Ash "So Ash, to welcome you back to the public how about you give us a show." Mr Goodshow ask while smiling.

Ash look at him confused "Huh? What you mean?"

"What I mean my boy is why don't you have a battle with one of the champions. Any champion you desire to fight they will be battling you. It will be a one Pokemon fight of course.

Ash face grew with excitement "Alright hmm" Ash look at each of the champions all are ready to fight him but then he remember one of them still owed him a battle and he knew that none of the champions could give him much of a fight unless it was that certain Champion.

"Alright I choose Diantha. You still owe me a fight anyway remember that promise in Kalos 8 years ago?"

Diantha look at him confused until she remember what Ash was talking about. "Yeah I remember it Ash, I've been waiting for this forever. Lets do this"

Ash mentally sighed with relief because he was sure she forgot but it seemed her memory was very good.

"Ok people you ready for a epic battle!" As soon as Mr Goodshow said that the crowed started to cheer.

"Trainers go take your seat in the stage so we can have some room for these two legendary fighters"

After every trainer got off of the battle ground only three remained Ash, Diantha, and a ref. Ash made his way for one side and Diantha made her way for the other side.

Once the Ref saw that Ash and Diantha was facing each other he begin "This will be a one on one fight. Ready, Set, Go!

"Go Gardevoir!"

"Go Typhlosion!"

Ash look at Diantha's Gardevoir and thought it was dangerous as ever but then look at Typhlosion and remember all the training they did and felt confident. "Diantha you might want to Mega Evolve. If you don't this might be a massacre."

Diantha look at Ash thinking he lost his mind. But then remember that Ash has probably become and look into his eye's and saw he wasn't lying. "Ok Ash have it your way." she then focus her energy into Gardevoir and after a few seconds her Gardevoir was now a mega Gardevoir.

Ash look at the mega Pokemon still look very powerful. "Typhlosion think we should do that thing?"

Everybody look at Ash wondering what he was talking about but Typhlosion knew what he was talking about and nodded it head in agreement.

"Behold Diantha a Mega Typhlosion!" Ash then turned Typhlosion into a Mega Typhlosion.

Everybody eyes widen even Diantha's. Because nobody has even heard or seen a mega Typhlosion because nobody has ever found a stone for one. But here comes Ash just magically finding a stone for a Typhlosion.

"Ok Diantha that's enough stalling lets get this show on the road! and you may have the first move."

Diantha hearing what Ash said snap out of her thoughts "OK use physic and throw him against the wall!"

"Stand your ground and use flame thower!"

Typhlosion managing to stay on the ground shot a ball of flame at Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir stop using physic and jump out of the way!"

Gardevoir hearing its master stop the attack and tried to jump but its foot was caught in the flame so it fell right into the fire attack.

"Gardevoir!"

Gardevoir slowly but surly got back up but with a few burns but it showed Diantha that it was still ale to fight.

"Gardevoir use Shadow Ball!"

"Typhlosion go right through it using Flame Charge!"

Typhlosion went right through the attack but Diantha started to smirk which caused Ash to get a uneasy feeling until he heard

"Gardevoir teleport and use Giga Impact!"

"Shit Typhlosion watch out!"

Before Ash got those words out of his mouth Typhlosion was sent across the arena and sent into the wall

"Typhlosion! Can you get up"

Typhlosion manage to get up but with scratch's over it's body but he also saw Gardevoir was also damage a little thanks to flame charge he knew the next attack would end the match.

'Well Diantha this has been a awesome match but I say we end this now. What you say?"

"I agree Ash , this has been the best match I had in a while."

They both stared in each others eyes and said "Gardevoir/Typhlosion use Giga Impact!"

Both Pokemon charged each other and both prepare there attack. What felt like forever was in mere seconds they both collided there fist in the center of the arena and a huge explosion happpen when both of there attacks hit. Diantha covered her face so none of the flying bits of the area would hit her and Ash merely covered his face with his hat.

After a couple of seconds that felt like minutes you could see one stand and the other on the ground. The ref check the Pokemon and raised his flag "The winner is..."

* * *

Hahaha Cliffhanger ahaha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if the battle wasn't heart beating experience the main thing is that I tried. Ok don't forget to R&amp;R see you when chapter 5 comes on out. DarkFusion68 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I have been in turmoil about this chapter like how am I going to pull this off with Ash facing his friends and family. This is my best shot so i'm sorry if this chapter disappoints any of you. So with out any further ado lets get this chapter underway!

* * *

After a couple of seconds that felt like minutes you could see one stand and the other on the ground. The ref check the Pokemon and raised his flag "The winner is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash's face grew a big smile on his face when he heard he won. He quickly ran to Mega Typhlosion and gave it a big hug. "We did buddy. Its all thanks to you."

"Phlosion." Typhlosion said with a big smile feeling happy for him self and his master.

Ash then heard Diantha recalling her Pokemon telling Gardevior that it did a good job and her now walking towards Ash.

"Good job Ash that was a amazing battle. I can't wait to actually fight you three on three in the tournament. Make sure you win so we can fight." she then turned and started to walk to stand beside the other champions.

Ash the shouted to her "Look forward for our actual match because next time we going to go all out."

To Ash's surprise she turned around and smiled and nodded.

Mr Goodshow then walk up to Ash "Good job my boy. Lady's and Gentlemen lets give a loud applause to Mr Ash Ketchum!"

The crowed started to cheer for Ash while Ash just stood there and wave. Ash then remembered the problem at hand. He then turned to see his old friends and family. His mom was still in tears because she was happy to see her son again while his friends were still in shock that Ash manage to be beat one of the toughest Pokemon Champions to date. Well some were shock and some new he could do it namely Serena and Dawn. They always believed in Ash's strength and knew he might be able to win.

Ash was about to tell Mr Goodshow he was going to leave and go back to his room but then Mr Goodshow started to speak again "Ok everybody now hear goes the important information for all of the contenders. Hmhm the 1st match will be starting tomorrow and there will be no mega evolves allowed until the semi finals. You will be able to find out the trainer and the pokemon you will be facing at this tournament's pokemon center. See you all tomorrow and prepare and sleep well."

As Mr Goodshow started to finish up Ash quickly left the stage and went towards the Pokemon Center, he was half way there until he heard some foot steps behind him. He turned and was then tackled into the ground. Ash was a bit taken back by who tackled him into the ground. When he was able to see the person it was his mother but not smiling like he was used to seeing her but in tears of joy, joy of seeing her child all grown up and most of all happy to see him alive.

He was about to speak until she started to speak up. "Ash.. My baby boy your alive.. Where were you all of this time? You have grown so much. Are you hurt anywhere?"

She tried to continue on but Ash manage to calm her down. "Mom calm down. I'm alright and of course I've grown its been eight years I'm eighteen now."

Delia almost fainted when she just remembered he was eighteen now. He was a adult now, able to live on his own and what not.

Ash saw her lost in her thoughts so he decided to not say anything just letting her hug him. He missed his mom he hated what she did back then but he could never bring him self to fully hate her, she was his mom after all. It was a comforting moment that is until he look up and saw his friends standing right behind his mom and in front of him.

After a few more moments Delia manage to snap out her thoughts and released him of the hug. There was a few more moments of silence until Brock decided to speak for the group "Ash could you forgive us for asking you to quit your dream. It was never in our intention to break off our friendship with you, but we tried to think what was best for you. But seeing you today with your match against probably the strongest Champion we were all completely idiots for doing that to you. Can you ever forgive us"

Ash just took in what Brock was saying then after a few more seconds of silence Ash just started to laugh at them they were all confused why he was laughing at them then Ash started to speak with a few chuckles "It took a single fight for you to realize this. You guys are bigger fools then I thought. Have you all ever thought of why I always don't take my pokemon from one region to another."

They look at each other in silence until Max tried to be smart "Because you realize that your pokemon from the last region suck."

They all quickly look at Max like he was stupid, Ash was about to go over there and just punch him in the face but May did the honors for him.

Ash then look at May "Thank you May."

She quickly look back at Ash "No problem Ash he deserved it."

Ash then look at all of his old friends and mom "The reason is because I thrive to make the next region hard for my self. and the other reason is because it would be boring to win with the same team I used before."

They took in what Ash said and when they put two together they realize they how foolish they were.

Ash decided to break there train of thought "Now for the topic for forgiving you is I'm not sure if I should because you told me to give up on a dream I have had for a long time. I want to forgive you guys truly I do but I'm also not sure if that's what I even want to do because I don't want to go through 'Oh your no good you should give up your dream' again." All of his friends and family felt a little guilty feeling in there chest after him bring that event back up. "I want to think this through before I can trust any of you again." Ash then turned his back towards them "I'm sorry but this is the way its going to be for a few days, before I decide until" he then turned his head towards them and gave them his old smile and ran off with Pikachu on his shoulder towards the Pokemon Center.

Dawn and Serena look at each other and nodded and ran after Ash leaving the rest of his Family and Friends who still had tears in there eyes after what Ash had said.

* * *

So what you think? I know this isn't what some of you thought it was probably going to be but I couldn't think of how to do this. Hope you enjoyed see you next chapter. Spread the word and R&amp;R. DarkFusion68 Signing off.


	6. Chapter 6

Sup guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I just been trying to figure out how to type the next scene and what to do next and how to set a romance between Ash ,Dawn ,and Serena so yeah. Lets get this show on the road!

* * *

The raven haired young man and the electric mouse just made it to the Pokemon Center after there brief encounter with their old friends. They look around the Pokemon center to see that nobody was there yet except Nurse Joy. Ash was about to go to their room until a certain pink hair nurse spotted them.

"You were a little fast on reveling your self to everybody Mr Ketchum."

Ash stop in place when he heard her voice and then it hit him on what Nurse Joy said what would happen when he reviled himself. He slowly turned to face her and he quickly notice the grin on her face. "Haha you know, Mr Goodshow didn't know..." He was about to finish his but Nurse Joy stop him in his tracks.

"But you still were reveled.. But since you didn't do it personally I won't say a word unless somebody ask." Nurse Joy stated with a smile.

A thought then hit Ash why would she want to do this to him so he couldn't help but ask. "Nurse Joy if I may ask why would you want to tell everybody where I am at?"

The Nurse look at him with a confused face and then ask him a question. "You don't know don't you?"

Ash gave her a confused look and shook his head. Joy look surprised at him "Well if you remember all of those people that beat you they actually cheated the only people to actually beat you was that Ritchie and Cameron. I don't know how they cheated though. And people heard all of your accomplishments when you saved the world a few times, all of the leagues and Mr Goodshow all met up and agreed on giving you a free shot on taking on the leagues. But then you know everyone heard you died... So its natural a lot of people that want to met there savior on more then one occasion and the person who saved many legendary Pokemon. That's why."

Ash was speechless when it hit him on what Nurse Joy said to him. That he was going to have a free shot and becoming a Pokemon Master his goal that he had since a little kid was that close to him. He started to mumble something and then said it out loud "After this Tournament I'm going to win every League." He stated with a big smile.

Nurse Joy could't help but smile for Ash but sweat drop a little at his sudden out burst. "Well Nurse Joy see you later lets go buddy.

Ash then headed to his room. Nurse Joy then wen't back to work taking in on what just happen, until three to four minutes later a dark blue hair girl and a honey colored hair girl walk up to her front desk. Nurse Joy then turned to look at them "Hello welcome to the Pokemon Center how may I help you?"

Both of the girls look at each other and nodded then face the pink haired nurse and the blue hair started to speak "Hello Nurse Joy my name is Dawn and this is Serena and we want to know if Ash Ketchum is staying here." Dawn said in hopeful look. Serena started to speak up "Please we want to talk to him. If he's staying here please tell us."

Nurse Joy look at the two girls and couldn't help but ask with a smile with it as well "Are you two crushing on him because there's a slight hopefulness in your voices that I say yes.

The two girls faces went a dark red they wanted to say no but they knew they couldn't deny what is true. Nurse Joy took notice to this "So its true awe that's cute. Don't worry I wont tell." She said with a sly smile

Both the girls sighed with relief then they notice Nurse Joy writing something on a note and handing it to Serena. Serena and Dawn look at the note it was a room number. They then thank Nurse Joy and headed to Ash's room. They were a quarter of a there until they heard a thunder bolt. They then saw a raven hair boy laying on the ground halfway through the door. They then realize this person on the floor was Ash, they quickly ran to him. When Ash heard footsteps coming towards him, he quickly got up and moved close to the door to let them pass but to Ash's surprise they didn't pass they just stood there in front of him. When he open his eyes to see who was in front of him he quickly realize it was Dawn and Serena in front of him.

Ash wanted to say something like what were you doing here or what you guys need but he just stood there silent. After a couple more minutes of silence Ash sighed knowing he was going to regret this and wondering why he should even do what he was about to do. Maybe because they became cute girls he thought but then took it off his mind " Do you want to come in?"

Dawn and Serena surprised at his choice of words. They were certain that he was going to go away, but they nodded their heads and followed him in his room. When they entered the room they notice Pikachu sitting on the table drinking a bottle of Ketchup. When Pikachu notice the two girls in the room he drop the bottle of ketchup and got into his fighting stance and started to charge his electricity. The two girls stood back shaken by what Pikachu was about to do. Ash quickly took notice to this and stood in front of them "Pikachu stand down!" The electric mouse stop charging a gave a confused look at Ash. Ash then walk up to the and sat in a chair. "They are our guest Pikachu, I invited them in so no more thunder bolts ok buddy." He said while rubbing his faithful companion's head. He then motion the girls to sit down.

The girls still in a daze on how much Ash is still the same when hes not in a battle, they notice him and sat down facing him. Ash then got up to the girls surprise and started to walk towards the kitchen "Do any of you want a drink?" he said yelling from the kitchen. Dawn and Serena heard him "May I have some water?" "May I also have water."

Ash hearing there answers grab three water bottles and walk back to the room they were sitting in. He handed them there water bottles and sat down across from them. After a few seconds of silence Ash broke it. "So how have you guys been these last 8 years?"

Dawn and Serena stared at him they with silence. Thy wanted to tell him how they missed him, how they both love him. Before that fateful day Serena and Dawn talk over the videophone on how much they each loved him. They both agreed that they would and if Ash would agree to this they would share him and both be his girlfriend if he had feelings for them both. Instead of choosing one over the other were one is happy and the other is heart broken. But then that day they regretted on not speaking up for there crush. They hated themselves for it. But now... Now they could make a difference.

Ash look at them as they stayed silent. Starring into their eyes Ash saw they missed him. He notice that they both had became quite beautiful. It took Ash a while but when he was traveling with them back then he had a crush on them both of them and he wasn't going to deny it to anyone. He just wonder if they both could or would go out with him.

Dawn and Serena then look at each other and nodded they both got up and walk to each side of Ash and hugged him. Then after a few more minutes Ash heard something he was quite shock to hear. "I love you, will you please accept us both and go out with us!" They then kissed him on the cheek.

Ash's face then felt like it was on fire. He was getting confessed to by both girls he loved and they wanted him to go out with them both. Ash then grab them both and pulled them into a hug saying "I love you too and I will make you both happy I promise."

Dawn and Serena were both happy when they heard this. But were even more surprised when Ash kissed Serena then Dawn on the lips. After a few more minutes of kissing them they stop kissing and look at the time Ash then panicked when he saw it was almost 10 pm. Serena and Dawn saw the time then understood why he was panicking.

"I got to get to bed I have a match at 9:30 tomorrow." He said running to bed with Pikachu in his arms. The girls giggled at how Ash was still the same when it came to battling. But then a thought hit them where were they going to sleep they ran after Ash into his room. Serena decided to ask him "Ash where are we going to sleep?"

Ash then wonder that him self. "Hmm you could sleep in my bed while I sleep a sleeping bag..."

Dawn then stated while blushing "You could share a bed with us right. We are all going out now..."

Ash then had a blush growing on his face "Yeah we could..."

They then all got in bed with Ash in between them. They both then said while wrapping their arms around him "Goodnight Ashy."

Ash then pulled them closer to him saying "Goodnight you two."

* * *

So what you think I know it sucks :(... Well this fanfic is getting closer to ending. There's not going to be any plot twist or anything like that and this will be over soon but not in a few chapters maybe 5, 6 I don't know but hope your enjoying it see you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys its time for another chapter!

* * *

Ash had awoken with the morning sun light beaming right through his window at the Pokemon Center. He felt it was like a normal morning to him. He was about to get up and ready for his first pokemon tournament match he has in a while that was until he look to his right and left. He saw two beautiful girls right in his bed and he was then hit with what had happen last night. His face started to heat up when he remember that these two girls he has had a crush on confessed to him and ask him to accept them both as his girlfriend. He then nudged them both to get up.

Dawn groaned in her sleep "Not now Ashy lets sleep some more." She said with a smile in her sleep and grab his left arm.

"Yeah Ash lets stay in bed today." Serena said as she grab his right arm.

Ash couldn't help but laugh out loud and then said with a happy smile on his face "I'm sorry you two but I got a match in..." His face started to grow pale it was 9:15 on the clock in the room. Ash then jump out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom to get changed. Dawn and Serena slowly but surely awoken when they heard Ash get out of bed and saw him run towards the bathroom, the two girls started to giggle at Ash's acts until they also saw the clock they then took the opportunity to get change while Ash was in the restroom. They were half way done until Ash ran out of the bathroom and Ash had saw a sight he wasn't going to forget. He saw the two girls halfway change with Dawn only with her shirt ,and underwear on while Serena with only a skirt ,and a bra on. Ash's face was red as a tomato when he saw them and couldn't help but have dirty thoughts. When the two girls finally notice him staring at him their faces became as red as Ash's.

"I uh..." Ash was lost for words he didn't know what to say because he was never in a situation like this before.

"Ash you naughty boy not till later!" Dawn said with a red face but still trying to maintain her cool.

"Ash you only need but ask its not like you need to try to peek." Serena said with a red face as well.

Ash then had a nose bleed and then fell backwards on the ground. Dawn and Serena look at each other and started to laugh until they saw it was now 9:20. Serena started to panic "Ash wake up your match starts in 10 minutes!" After a few minor seconds Ash zipped up, grab Pikachu and started to head towards the door "Ill see you guys there at the match!" Ash said as he was starting to walk out the door.

"Hold it Ash." Ash stop dead in his tracks as he heard Dawn shout his name. He slowly turned to face Serena and Dawn, he saw them with there hands on there hits still almost nude. "Yes..."

Dawn eyes started to go puppy eye as she said these next's few words "Can you wait till we are done and can we stand with you as you face your opponent?"

Ash tried to look away but he noticed Serena started to do it as well. He sighed "I don't know if that's in the rule book but I will see and yes I will wait but if you don't come out in 2 minutes I'm going to go on ahead."

"Don't worry Ash we are going to make it towards the match." Dawn said as she pulled Ash into a hug.

Ash recuperated the hug not before saying "That's when I worry the most. Ok I'm going towards the lobby see you guys down there." He said as he broke away from Dawn and kissed Serena on the cheek.

After two minutes and true to there word they down there and at the spot Ash was at. They manage to make it with three minutes to spare and spotted Mr Goodshow at the entrance. Mr Goodshow spotted Ash's group aproaching and started to make his way towards him. He found it quite odd Ash was late, he knew Ash always made it on time. He keep pondering this thought until he saw Dawn and Serena's arm wrap around Ash's arm.

"My my Ash my boy I didn't know you have become a ladies man." He started to laugh but before he could Ash started to speak "I don't think my self a ladies man Mr Goodshow. I'm just happy I found two beautiful girls that love me and accept me for who I am. I don't remember them but these two beautiful lady's are Dawn and Serena."

"Hello my fine ladies I hope you been taking care of Ash, I know he quite the handful."

"Yes he is Mr Goodshow right Serena." Dawn said smiling towards Serena.

"Yeah he is in more ways then one." They all started to laugh while but Ash putting his head down in embarrassment. After a few seconds of laughter Ash started to speak up "Well anyway Mr Goodshow I will see you later I got a match."

Mr Goodshow started to stop laugh getting out "Ok Ash I will see you later."

Ash was about to walk in until Dawn tug on his arm with a pouting face, Ash then face palm because he forgot to ask Mr Goodshow. Ash then ran towards Mr Goodshow "Mr Goodshow can Dawn and Serena stand with me in my matches."

This put Mr Goodshow in thought. "Hmm we have never thought of this before or have we I don't quite remember.. Hmm." He look at Ash then he look at Dawn and Serena who had a hopeful look. "What the heck why not Ash."

"Alright thanks Mr Goodshow." He then turned and face Serena and Dawn who haven't heard the answer "You hear that he said yes. Ash's group then head towards the center of the arena. The ref question if the two girls could be down there but Ash said it was ok with Mr Goodshow.

Ash then made his way to his spot and stood there with Dawn and Serena at his side. Ash was amazed at how the arena was so huge. He took note on the decorative walls and the neat workman's craft of the arena. He look around the arena and saw the amount of people here there was probably hundreds. He then remember what Nurse Joy said what people thought of him. He felt quite proud standing there thinking of his hard work on getting there. Ash then felt a tug on his arms and look at his two beautiful companions with a confused look "Knock them dead Ash just like Paul and all of those trainers in Sinnoh." Dawn said with a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah Ash show them your always going to keep going and never going to give up till you win like how you did in Kalos." Serena said with also a kiss on the cheek.

Ash couldn't help but smile. But he started to blush a little because of this was public on public and millions of people just saw this. He heard the crowed start to out loud when they kissed him but he also heard someone scream 'why does he always get the girls and why not this isn't fair!' (take a hint of who said that).

The ref then started to speak "Ok this will be a two on two battle pokemon battle since. To the left we have the one the only Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. And to the right we also have the grandson of the pokemon Professor Samuel Oak also from Pallet Town Gary Oak.

Ash blink in surprise when he heard the name but then look across the arena and saw none other than Gary Oak wearing his lab coat.

"Yo Ashy boy hows its hanging." Gary waved across the arena. Ash blink in surprised but manage to gain his composure and then stated "I'm quite surprised to see you here Gary." Gary then stated back "I wanted to try this once in a life time tournament Ash now lets see if I can get my rematch." Gary said as he pulled out a pokeball.

"Yeah I know what you mean lets battle!" Ash said as he also pulled out a ball.

The ref notice the two was done talking and then shouted "Let the battle begin!"

"Come on out Electivire!"

"Go Dewott!"

"A water type huh Ash. I knew you would do a type disadvantage." He said sighing seeing Ash hasn't change much. He was happy Ash was here against him. He missed his 'buddy' and regretted what he did so he was quite happy Ash was alive and safe. But most of all in a good ole battle against him.

"You know me." Ash said rubbing the back his head.

"Ok lets start this Electivire use thunder!" As he said that a great thunder storm appeared over and then a huge lightning but was heading towards Dewott.

"So using the big guns already alrighty then." Ash said with a smirk but then shouted "Dewott use your shell and block off the attack then bounce it back towards him then use Sword Dance! Dewott then got in its defensive stance with the shell above it.

"Ash that won't work, there's no way that will work." Gary said shaking his head.

"Do it! Ash shouted

Dewott then knock away the attack and threw the shell and it defected off it and went straight towards Electivire. Electivire was sent back a few feet, a little hurt but overall fine. Electivire then look back at Dewott doing its Sword Dance.

"Fine mister if you like doing tricks then try this Thunder Punch!" 'Electivire!' Electivire fist started to grow a golden color and started to charge Dewott at amazing speed for its size.

"Quick Dewott use dig!" Dewott started to dig its way underground and barely missed the attack.

"Come on got to think come on..." Gary wasn't sure what to do until it hit him. "Electivire use Earkquake while he's underground."

"Damn Dewott come out quick!" unfortunately his words came out to late and Dewott took it full force.

Dewott came out of the hole dizzy eyes and walking in circles. "Dewott snap out of it come on buddy." After a few seconds Dewott manage to stand straight and got in its fighting stance but then fell to one knee because of the earthquake.

Gary seeing the opportunity at hand he decided to take advantage "Quick Electivire use Brick Break!"

"Dewott if you can still fight use Razor Shell!"

Dewott got on both legs and look towards its faithful master and smiled and nodded and then turned to face the Electivire running towards him. He then pulled out his trusty shell and made a water blade appear on it knowing this was for all or for nothing and then started to charge at the Electivire. They both clashed at the same time creating a could of dust appearing around them because of their powerful impacts. With both of there attacks in one of another Dewotts shell in Electivire's stomach and Electivire hand on Dewotts head. Dewott then fell face first on the ground, Electivire stood proud until he felt pain surge in his body where the shell had hit him and also fell face over on the ground.

"Both pokemon are down please send out your final pokemon!"

"Dewott/Electivire!" Ash and Gary shouted running towards there pokemon. They were both unconsciousness so they decided to return them to move on with the match not before however Gary had to ask "Ash tell me something how did you manage to do that with Dewott and manage to beat a Electrivire with a water type move and deflect one of the strongest electric type moves?"

Ash then turned to face Gary giving a serious look "Because of the Sword Dance move and the other you can find out yourself besides you and my old friends did cause my increase power boast." It took Gary a minute to figure out that last part and when he did he had a guilty feeling in his gut.

They made there way to there respective sides and called out there last pokemon.

"Go Charizard."

"Go Blastoise."

"Let the battle begin!"

Charizard use Aerial Ace!" Charizard started to take off at a amazing speed towards the blue turtle. "Bastoise use Rapid Spin." Bastoise went inside of it shell and started to spin very fast towards the orange dragon.

Both of the pokemon went towards each other until Ash decide to use a trick up his sleeve "Charizard turn that Aerial Ace into a Fire Spin when you get close enough." Gary taking notice of what Ash said decided to pull a tick as well "Blastoise stop Spinning and use Hydro Pump.

"Damnnit Gary, Charizard just use Fire Spin now but around you instead!" Charizard engulfed it self with fire around it and the water from the Hydro Pump disappearing as it go close.

Ash could hear people being amazed at what he just did. Not that many people have thought of that trick Ash just used.

"Now Charizard use pick put Blastoise and go as high as you can with him!"

Charizard rushed towards the turtle and brought him high into the air.

"Ash what are you planning on doing." Gary Ash unknowingly. "Know Charizard slam him into the ground and use flame thrower to finish this off!"

Charizard did as he was ordered and spin around the turtle to get some extra momentum and threw him with all his might at the ground. After Blastoise landed on his back hard on the ground and left a small crater in the arena Charizard unleashed and burning hot flame out his mouth towards the turtle.

The flame engulfed the small crater and spilled out of the arena but not so much near the trainers. After the flame had started to disappear and Charizard landed next to the crater to get a good look at his master piece. Inside the crater was a knock out Blastoise burnt to a crisp.

After the ref got a good look and saw it was knock out he deiced to speak "And the Winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!

* * *

And there goes another chapter hope you enjoyed it Review and spread the word!


End file.
